


人类的精灵学研究

by XunLililili



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: “我还能从唾液里读出信息来呢，”乔尼摆出个得意的表情来，“很具有好奇心人类要不要来做个试验？”
Relationships: Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Kudos: 13





	人类的精灵学研究

**Author's Note:**

> ※本文也是参本作，写于2020.1.30，后来本鸽了  
> ※采用《神界原罪2》背景，没玩过也没关系，这个游戏设定：精灵可以通过食用其他生物的一部分获知该生物的记忆；绿维珑=地球  
> ※我可以借机安利一下神界原罪吗qwq真的特别特别好玩买不了吃亏买不了上当真正的物有所值

杰洛·齐贝林和他的旅伴一人捧了一只汉堡嚼，各自用牙齿尖叼出讨厌的酸黄瓜吐在地上。

他瞥见乔尼·乔斯达咬下一大口，厚实的牛肉夹了生菜，把精灵优雅漂亮的脸颊撑成圆鼓鼓的松鼠腮帮子。乔尼一族天生细长骨架，动作里总带了点血脉传承的学者气——可惜背景是浩浩渺缈的沙漠，他头发里掺了灰，嘴角抹了土，倚在灰头土脸的石块背阴处蹭上一身砂砾，塞西尔郊外的僵尸狗都比他整洁一点。

杰洛是更讨厌食不言寝不语的那一个，总得找点话题来打破美好静谧的用餐时光。今天的议题自然还是神秘的精灵一族；人类毕竟是绿维珑最具好奇心的物种，而精灵往常又难得一见。杰洛用手肘戳戳金发精灵的肋骨：“乔尼，我先前听说精灵食用生物血肉时可以看到生物从前的记忆……”

乔尼隔着闪闪发光的睫毛的朝他冷笑，嘴角拧出一个毛骨悚然的直角，嗓音里加了无机质的冷：“是啊，没错，比如我手里的这块，她最后一刻挣扎在屠刀之下，诅咒着、诅咒着，杀了我的人、吃下我的人，我绝不会放过，绝不会……”

杰洛打了个寒战，手里汉堡差点咕噜噜落在地上沦落成沙蚁的盛宴。乔尼的笑容从直角变成钝角，在他眼前挥一挥手：“喂？还吃得下吗？吃不下分给我好了。”

他作势要抢，杰洛自然不让，两人扭成一团，一时间飞沙走石，最后还是乔尼占了上风，趁机伸头啃掉杰洛牛肉堡一角；他心满意足地咀嚼吞咽，依靠种族天赋读取一段记忆出来。

“你这块和我的来自同一头小母牛，这两块里都只记载她心无旁骛地在某个郊外农场吃草。”

杰洛几秒之后才觉察到“你小子刚才是耍我”，伸手去捏他的耳朵又被乔尼锻炼良好的手骨钳住手腕，两人展开一场不死不休的角力战争。

“偶尔也会看到惨烈的死亡场景，可对精灵来说这从来算不得什么。”乔尼一边反击一边气喘吁吁地给面前的人类作科普，“除了血肉之外一点点体液也足够我们窥视对方的脑子。”

最具好奇心的物种来了精神，把手塞进乔尼怀里：“那你舔舔看能读出什么？”

精灵翻个白眼，扯过那只手放在嘴边；但那手又挣扎扭动起来，扑腾扑腾好似一只被迫离开岩浆的火焰蛞蝓。

“老兄，要么还是算了！”杰洛——理由不明地——难得一见地出尔反尔，挣扎着把手撤回来。可来不及了：乔尼低头俯身，半长不短的金发和冰凉干燥的嘴唇一并落在他手背上，接着幼年猫科动物似的舌头卷过那一小块皮肤留下湿痕，沙漠的风吹过先是冰凉后是灼热。对精灵来说这种事情轻车熟就，只有人类一方窘迫地头晕脑胀。

“呸，咸味，但是看到了有够好笑的画面，”乔尼点评说，“你昨天独自出去狩猎时踩中设给锦鸡的陷阱，结果崴了脚；然后又差点把铁球掉进巨魔的粪便；再之后又磕在黄蜂窝上，被咬中了……”

杰洛着急忙慌伸手去堵乔尼的嘴，结果对方慢悠悠舔过他手心，杰洛活像挨了一发电击之触，向后跳了半米远，手心脸颊都灼得发烫。

不成想这下乔尼也宕机在原地，他伸手蹭蹭脸，再看看杰洛；杰洛胸口登时有一百条虚空龙直跳脚。

“杰洛，你，昨晚趁我睡着时， _ **吻**_ 了我？”

杰洛确信他在乔尼那双比人类更空旷的蓝眼睛里看到尖锐的寒冰碎片打了两个转，下一秒就要预备发射，直把他射成筛子送去见造物主七神。他自暴自弃地瞪回去，试图证明比眼睛大小人类不会认输。

“我还能从唾液里读出信息来呢，”乔尼摆出个得意的表情来，“很具有好奇心人类要不要来做个试验？”


End file.
